


A new life

by J2lovemishacollins



Series: A new life [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2lovemishacollins/pseuds/J2lovemishacollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl wakes up in an alleyway, storm growing harsher. She finds she has no memory of what happened or who she is. Mark Fischback the most rich -most kind hearted- man takes her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter.

"Hey?" A mans voice sounded. "What are you doing in there?" the voice got closer. I opened my eyes to see somebody standing in front of me. His red hair bamp and stuck to his face, glasses foggy. 

"I ummm..." I tried to think back to what had happened but my mind was blank, I couldn't even remember my name. The man walks closer to me. I hold my arms close to my chest. 

"Let me help." He held out his hand. I carefully reach my hand out. He helps me to my feet, "My name's Mark." his smile somehow calmed my anxiety. "Are you cold?" Mark curiously looks at me. I somehow manage to nod feeling the cold breez pass by me. He quickly takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. "Where do you live?" Mark kindly asks. 

"I--I don't know." I search my mind but it was all empty, nothing, No memories. Mark gives me a strage look. 

"Are you sure?" Mark brushes his red hair out of his eyes. The rain started to pick up. I shake my head. "Ummm... Do you have a place to stay?" I shake my head again. "Alright, come with me." Mark pulls his arm around my waist and starts to walk. Just as I stumble he catches me with his free arm. "Let me carry you." He sweeps me into his arms. I quickly pull my arm around his neak not wanting to fall. Mark continues walking out if the alleyway. 

 

______________________________

 

I wake up in Marks bed. He had slept on the floor. Where was he? I climb out of his bed and walk into the living room. I hadn't been sleeping that long, the sun still wasn't up and the storm hadn't let up any. Marks house is big, three bathrooms for one guy? Why would he need such a big house living alone? I walk back into his room and look around. His clothes were neatly folded and tucked into the drawers. Something shined in my eye just as I halfway shut the top drawer. Slowly I reach my hand back into the drawer and pull out something metal. A frame. A small picture of a blond girl smiling and hugging Mark. I opened the frame and carefully took out the picture. Doing my best to not bend the corners I flip the picture over. 

 

'thanks Mark, for the best 4th of July,  
Truly yours,  
Jess.' 

I slowly read it out loud. Just as I get one more glance at the girl the doorbell rings. Quickly I shove the picture back into the frame and put the frame back under all Marks clothes. I run down the spiral staircase and hurry to the door. I brush my hair out if my face and open the door. 

"Who are you?" A blond girl said. Could this be jess? "Why are you hear?" She looked over my shoulder. "Is Mark here, I just came by to say hi." 

"Umm... No, I don't know where he is." I answer. 

"He's probably at a pax." She shakes her head. 

"Pax?" I question. 

"Pax prime. His pax prime. Do you not even know who your living with?" She growles. I didn't want to answer. "The richest man in L.A." She rolls her eyes. "Just tell him Jessica came by." She stomped off. L.A? I'm in L.A?


	2. Unexpected

"I'm home." Mark says as he walks in. I lean back on the couch to look at him. "Sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Mark heads into the kitchen. "Are you Hungary?" 

"A bit." I stand and walk into the kitchen and look out the screen door to see a padio, a huge built in pool covered the middle. 

"Beautiful view." He comments. I try to look beond the padio but the darkness fought agents the padio light. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask and turn to look at him. 

"I-i, um.. I don't know, you were there in need of help." Mark puts the other pise of bread on the other that is covered in peanut-butter. "Here." He held it out to me. I take the sandwich. 

"So where did you go today?" I ask taking a bite of the sandwich. 

"Pax Prime, I met up with Jack, Wade, and Bob." Mark pulls two more pisces of bread and starts putting peanut-butter on one of them. "I'll take the couch." 

"You don't have to." I assure him. 

"I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the couch." Mark smiled and walked to the couch. I roll my eyes, it feels like I've known Mark my whole life. How do i feel about him? I don't know these feelings. I make my way to the couch and sit on the opposite side of the couch. Its red leather somehow made the room light up. "What should I call you?" Mark took a bite of the sandwich. 

"What?" I ask unshure of the question. 

"Like a name? What Do you want it to be?" Mark swiped his feet off the ground and turned himself to face me. 

"I-I.. Um... I like the name Kyer." I answer. 

"Got a last name in mind?" 

"May.." It somehow pops into my mind. "Kyer may." I watch as he glanses at me every now and again. 

"Want to watch a movie?" Mark stands and walks over to the movie stand. 

"Sure." I answered. He softly hummed as he searched for a movie. Its a melody I didn't recognize. 

"We can watch star wars." Mark stands holding a movie case. 

"Ok." I take the last bite of my sandwich and answer. This would be my first movie. And I'm getting to watch it with Mark. He sits back down and holds a remote to the tv. Mark noticed my starring. 

"What." He laughs. 

"I just feel like I've known you my whole life and I could tell you anything." The words fell out of my mouth. 

He smiles, "ya, I just... I don't know, I've never met anybody like you." Mark sounded as if he wasn't sure of his words. We watched the movie in an awkward silence. "We should probably get some sleep." Mark remarks after the credits stop rolling past the screen. I slightly smile and nod. The feeling of nausea washes over me. I stand and try to balance my feet. Slowly I walk to the stairs. "You alright?" Mark said with concern in his voice. 

"Ya."

 

___________________________

 

"No!" I yell as I sit up, heart racing, drenched in sweat. 

"Kyer!?!" Mark runs into the room. "Kyer are you all right?" He said breathlessly. I climb out if bed unable to recall what my dream was about, only the feeling that I have to leave. 

"No, no, no... I have to go... I have to get out." I reputedly say. 

"Kyer calm down." Mark says with a worried expression. 

"I-I... I have to get out." I shove past Mark. 

"Kyer?!" Mark grabs my arm.

"You don't understand i-," My words were cut off from his lips on mine. I pull away. 

"I-I'm sorry, you were yelling." Mark tried to explain. I nod. 

"I understand." I say but not really telling the truth. 

________________________

 

I get dressed into some of marks clothes that seem to fit a bit to well. My hair still damp from my shower. Why am I still here? I can manage my oun life. Maybe... I don't know. There was no reason I was still here, was there? 

"Kyer! Jack is coming over later!" Mark yelled. His voice echoed through the whole house. 

"Alright." I say just loud enough that he could hear me from in the kitchen. Jack? Wasn't he the guy from pax? Ya he was. I fixed the red flannels buttons and headed downstairs. I see Marks bright smile as I reach the kitchen. 

"Are ya hungry?" His voice seemed so fermiler now. 

"No, thanks anyway." I laugh as he fumbles for the spoon he accidentally dropped. He scratches the back of his neack. I seen redness on his cheek, blush. He was blushing. Somebody knocked on the front door. "I'll.get it." I say and head to the door. I open the door to see a man standing on the other side. 

"Amanda?" He wispers.


	3. Im soory guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me.

Ok, I don't think this story will go on I'm sorry. I write more often on wattpad if ya want to find me there my name is SepticeyeSam777 , I might end up updating in the next few months, maybe? I don't know..... Well I'll see you guys later... Maybe.... PHAN AWAY!!!


End file.
